


How We Get Along

by Krashlyn



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlyn/pseuds/Krashlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Ali meet at camp and their friendship (and more) grows from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made this timeline up. Ash and Ali met sometime before this but just go with it.

"You're on the US soccer team, right?" A blonde girl who helped Ali reach her bag from the overhead compartment asked.

"I am. Are you a fan?" Ali replied with a gratuitous smile.

The girl hesitated and smiled back before answering. "No." She said plainly as her eyes narrowed. Her response was very cautious and it confused Ali.

"...of the team, I mean. Not me." She tried to recover, fearing she just sounded a little full of herself.

"I knew what you meant." The blonde reassured and chuckled. "I wouldn't exactly call myself a 'fan'..." She thought about continuing but left it at that. She planned on making this awkward for the defender. She smiled at Ali once more and started to walk down the aisle of the plane.

She heard Ali hurry behind her when they entered the terminal. "So... You don't like the team but... you knew I'm  _on_  the team?" Ali was still unsure why the girl even asked.

The blonde looked around, presumably for her ride, before answering. "I didn't say I  _don't like_  the team." She gave Ali a knowing look but Ali still wasn't getting it. She put her bag down and extended a hand for Ali to shake. "I'm Ashlyn."

Ali slowly moved to shake her hand, completely lost in the situation. _Maybe she's not a soccer fan. Maybe she just watched the World Cup and knows me from there?_  


"Hi, Ashlyn. I'm-"

The blonde's eyes darted over Ali's shoulder and she interupted. "Oh, there's my ride." She grabbed her bag and started to jog away. Ali scrunched her face and shook her head in confusion.  _What just happened?_ The blonde turned around a few steps later and cleared her throat. "Nice meeting you, Ali." She smiled softly and turned to walk to her driver.

Ali just stood and stared- such a weird interaction. _How did she know my name?_.

And then she saw the sign the driver was holding- it read "HARRIS- uswnt". Her jaw dropped a little.  _So that's Ashlyn Harris._ It all came together for her and she realized she must have seemed like such a jerk. _Why didn't she tell me who she was? Or am I actually the jerk for not knowing?_  Ali stood there staring for a second until Ashlyn looked over her shoulder.

Her eyes caught Ali's- she could tell Ali finally put it all together. "See you at practice, Krieger!" She shouted with a sly, knowing grin and followed the man to the taxi.

The eyes of a driver with "KRIEGER- uswnt" written on his sign lit up and he waved her over. She grabbed her bags and shuffled to him, watching the taxi with the blonde drive away. She shook her head.  _So... that's... Ashlyn Harris._ She repeated in her head and involuntarily smiled as the driver pulled away from the airport.

....

The team meeting went well. Ashlyn was sitting with Hope who promised to take her under her wing and introduce her to everyone. It was one of her first camps but Ashlyn already knew or was friends with a bunch of the girls and Hope could tell she would have no problem becoming friends with the rest. "Alright, looks like I can leave you in HAO's hands." She patted her on the back. "Welcome back to camp, kid." She winked and walked away.

"Ha ha haaa. You're in my hands now." HAO chuckled.

"Wait, put your arms out." Ashlyn requested and HAO did it.

"Why?" She asked and looked up just in time. She braced herself as she saw Ashlyn leaping toward her, into her arms.

"Now I'm literally in your hands!" She laughed and hugged her old friend tight.

"I'm glad you're here, Ash." HAO laughed from inside the hug and let her hop down. "Pinoe's leap was getting a little lame." She pushed Pinoe jokingly as she was about to give Ashlyn a hug.

"I missed youuuuu!" Pinoe hopped up and down as she hugged Ashlyn.  

"I have so much to tell you!" Ashlyn beamed, excited to see her friend again. 

Ali took this as a good time to join in. She walked over to greet the girls. Megan and HAO first, then Kelley.

Kelley realized the two hadn't met yet. The timing was never right. When Ash was in camp, Ali was in Germany and wasn't called in. When Ali was in camp, Ashlyn was in recovery or rehab. Kelley took it upon herself to introduce the two. "Ali, this is-"

"Ashlyn... Harris, right?" She grabbed her hand and shook it hard. She narrowed her eyes and fought back a smile.

"Y-yea." Kelley shrugged and turned to Pinoe.

"Right." Ashlyn responded. "And you are...?" She raised an eyebrow and smiled. Proud of her airport antics. _This girl thinks she's hot shit._ She looked into Ali's eyes and continued to shake her hand.  _Alright, maybe she is._  


Ali rolled her eyes and let go. "I'm sorry about that before. I didn't- I didn't know." She apologized but Ashlyn wasn't offended at all. She thought it was funny.

"I'm just giving you a hard time." She flashed a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet the  _real_ you, Ashlyn." Ali was feeling like less of a jerk.

"You say that now..." Alex came over and slung an arm around Ashlyn's shoulder. "...but give it a few days and you'll take it back." She laughed and crushed Ashlyn in a hug. Alex squealed as Ashlyn lifted her up from the ground and spun around before putting her down.

Ali caught herself watching and turned around to rejoin Abby and Carli on their way to the lobby.

"So..." She didn't realize Ashlyn had started to walk with her. "Why do you think they sent two cars if we were on the same flight?" Ashlyn chuckled.

"Yea, I thought that was weird too." Ali laughed with her. "You know what's more weird though?" Ali started. She wanted to even the playing field.

Ashlyn just turned to her and waited for her to continue.

"You waited that whole flight to finally say something to me." She raised an eyebrow and Ashlyn just looked at her confused. "What? You think I didn't notice you purposely blocking my bag with yours in the overhead? You knew I'd have to ask you to help me when we landed." Ali had a daring smile. She knew she caught her good.

"I have..." Ashlyn bit back a smile. "...no idea what you're talking about." She finished sarcastically.  _Busted._  


"Uh huh." Ali nodded her head and narrowed her eyes. "See you at practice, Harris!" She quoted her from before and jogged away laughing to catch the elevator with Abby and Carli.

....

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn looked at her watch- still fifteen minutes until training. She was a little earlier than she meant to be. She laid on the ground and rested her feet on the bench to do some stretches. Again.

Ali rounded the bleachers and saw she was the first one there. She closed the gate behind herself before noticing Ashlyn laying on the ground. She tossed her head and chuckled- of course the new girl was an early bird- just like her. She walked over and stood above Ashlyn, right in her line of view.

Ashlyn pulled off her headphones. "Hey."

"Good morning." Ali replied and tossed her bag on the bench. "I'm usually the first one here." She mentioned.

"Yea, me too." Ashlyn concurred. "Although I may have overestimated for travel time today." She laughed.

"Travel down the block?" Ali smiled.

"Ha ha, yea." Ashlyn admitted and sat up. "Normally I'd walk with HAO or Kell but I like to get here even earlier for the first training of camp." She started taping her hands. "Just a weird ritual I like. Maybe a little OCD." She said quietly with a smile.

"We're professional athletes- a lot of the stuff we do is a little OCD." Ali laughed.

"I've really moved up in the world!" Ashlyn laughed now too and Ali looked at her, confused. "Yesterday I was a fan and today I'm a pro athlete!" She joked. "I wonder what tomorrow brings." She feigned deep pondering until Ali tossed a sock at her. Ashlyn picked it up and pretended to be apalled. "You're lucky this is clean!" She tossed it back.

"So are you." Ali smiled and her nose crinkled. Ashlyn swore her heart stopped at that moment.  _I need to make that happen again._  


Just then- Pinoe, HAO, Lori, and Cheney walked onto the pitch. "Hey gals!" Pinoe shouted from the gate.

"Late comers." Ashlyn joked and mumbled under her breath so only Ali could hear. She realized she didn't know Ali well enough to know if she would take it as a joke. She thought about explaining herself or adding a 'just kidding' but Ali spoke before she could.

"Practice is over, guys. We already did a double-day." She pointed between herself and Ashlyn. "So, you know, maybe get here on time next time."

"We still have like... seven minutes, Kriegs." Lori didn't go along with it and Ali lost interest.

...

The other girls and the coaching staff started filing in and practice got underway.  

The keepers were separate for most of the practice until the half-field scrimmage at the end of the training.

Ali was on the blue team. Ashlyn was on red. There were a few times Ali thought for sure Abby had locked in a goal and then she would see Ashlyn fly from nowhere to save it. The girl was everywhere. Ali had never seen a keeper get such height, give so much of herself to blocking that ball. Not even Hope. Hope was great, maybe the greatest in the world right now, but she didn't spring like Ashlyn did. No one did.

_This kid is something else._

...

"Ali, you coming?" Cheney called over her shoulder. Ali noticed Ashlyn still packing her bag out of the corner of her eye.

"Need a couple minutes. I'll meet you guys at the hotel." She lied. She took her time putting on her shoes and tied them painfully slow.

Ashlyn noticed it from across the room. She noticed the whole thing really. It gave her an idea. She pulled all her stuff into her bag when Ali was between shoes and hurried past her. "See ya, Tobs!" She called over her shoulder. "Later, Krieger." She rushed past her.

"Uh wait... wait!" Ali hopped up, her right laces still untied. "I'll walk with you."

"Okay." Ashlyn nodded and turned to the door before smiling a devilish grin. She was used to this kind of attention from girls. She knew how to play it off.

Ali grabbed her bag and hurried over.

"Your shoe's untied." Ashlyn pointed out while they walked but she knew Ali was already aware.

"Oh. Shoot." Ali bent down to tie it and jogged to catch up. "Thanks." She blushed for no reason.

"Sure." Ashlyn tried not to laugh and blow Ali's act. When they got to their floor Ashlyn walked Ali to her room.

Pinoe walked by and  nodded to Ash. "Stiil on?" She asked.

"Yep. Syd and Kell are coming too." Ashlyn responded.

Pinoe turned her attention to Ali. "And you?"

"Me what?" Ali obviously missed part of the conversation.

"We're going to lunch, want to come?"

"Oh. Um. Maybe." Ali tried to act like she wasn't sure but she knew she would go. "You know what, yea. I'll go."

"Nice. See you guys in the lobby in twenty." She gave Ali a high-five and continued on.

"I was getting to the part where I was going to invite you." Ashlyn added.

Ali laughed softly. "It's cool. See you in the lobby?"

"Nah..." Ashlyn responded and Ali narrowed her eyes. "I'll come by your room in a few. See ya."

"O-okay." Somehow that made Ali flustered. Ashlyn made her nervous and she wasn't sure why. Ali closed the door and threw her bag on the bed.  _Now, what to wear._  She wasn't sure why she suddenly cared about that either.

...

Ashlyn had time to think before lunch and came up with a plan to keep herself out of trouble. The one rule of the plan was... to restrain from flirting with Ali.  _Totally do-able._  She grabbed her room-key and her phone and walked to Ali's room. She knocked and when the door opened Ashlyn could sense her pupils widening. She fought a smile making its way across her face. Ali paused under her gaze.

Ashlyn shook herself out of it. "Sorry. Hey. You look... cute." She squinted one eye- a sure sign she was flirting- and cleared her throat before turning away.  _No flirting. You have to be good._  She took a few steps and Ali followed with an apprehensive smile. 

...

They were the first ones in the lobby. Ashlyn sat on the couch and patted the spot next to her for Ali to sit. 

"First ones again." Ali raised her eyebrows. "We're either really punctual or really lameee." She joked.

"I don't know about  _you_... but I'm  _definitely_ not lame." Ashlyn brushed her shoulder off.

"Nope." Ali laughed. "Not at all." And Ashlyn shot her a smile.

Both of their phones buzzed at the same time. Group text from HAO to Pinoe, Cheney, Ashlyn, Ali, Syd, and Kell. "Pinoe and I both got caught on the phone. Be 5 more minutes!"

"Late comers." Ali mumbled from before and Ashlyn raised her eyes to meet her as they both chuckled.

"Want to meet them there? We can go for a walk. I can't sit still!" Ashlyn kicked her feet.

"I can see that." Ali jeered sarcastically and texted back.  _"Ashlyn and I will meet you slow-pokes there."_   To which they received a bunch of one-liners. Including:  _"Slow and steady wins the race"_  and  _"nice guys finish last"_  and Ashlyn's favorite _"Who is Ashlyn? lol"_  from Kelley.

"Funny!" Ashlyn giggled. "Let's go..."

...

 


	3. Chapter 3

"How many camps have you been to?" Ali inquired when they sat at the table.

"Only a few. I'm still a rookie, I guess."

"If you're not counting U-17 and U-20's or UNC then... yea... maybe you're a rookie." Ali stated without even thinking. She looked over to Ashlyn who had cocked her head to the side in suspicion. It was then Ali realized how much she said.

"Thought you didn't know who I was?" Ashlyn dug a little deeper and playfully raised an eyebrow.

Ali blushed when she realized she was caught. "I knew you existed... just not what you **looked** like." She admitted. _Damn._ "Hence the whole not-recognizing-you-in-the-airport thing."

Ashlyn shook her head but continued to tease her. "So, what you're saying is... I'm basically famous?"

"Yes. Here, wear my sunglasses so no one recognizes you!" Ali played along and put her sunglasses over Ashlyn's eyes. _"Oh my god, is that... Ashlyn Harris?"_ She pretended to be a voice from the crowd and then switched back to her own voice. "I think you've been spotted."

"I better run." Ashlyn pretended to get up like she was going to run away and quickly sat back down. She took off the sunglasses and smiled. They both started laughing.

"I see you two are off to a great start." Kelley chimed in as she walked up to the table.

They were both still laughing and Ashlyn just looked at Ali and smiled wider while nodding her head up and down. "Guess so." She tried her best not to blush. _Be good._

...

Conversation was ever flowing once everyone got to the table. Ashlyn found herself mostly talking to Ali. Regular getting to know each other stuff. A lot of "really?" and "I didn't know that" was thrown around between the two. Ashlyn pretty much blocked out everyone else's conversations and focused solely on the girl next to her... until she caught herself. _Stop. You have to be good for..._

"So Ash, how's Lauren?"

... _Lauren_. That snapped Ashlyn out of the trance she'd fallen into.

"Uh, she's good." She reluctantly answered Pinoe. Unsure why she hesitated at first, she pushed on. "She's cool with my schedule and the distance thing so... it's good." And it was good. Really good. So Ashlyn was surprised with herself when she felt guilty saying it.

"Lauren is your...?" Syd inquired.

"Girlfriend." Ashlyn finished her sentence with a smile. She even felt guilty about that.

"What the hell, Ash? You didn't tell me you were seeing someone!" Kelley pretended to be mad.

"It's pretty new. I didn't want to say anything in case-"

"You got bored and moved on?" Pinoe interrupted with a joke. She knew Ashlyn could take it. She also knew she had a bit of a reputation. 

"I'm not THAT bad, jeeze." She was a little embarrassed and wished Ali wasn't there for this conversation but she wasn't sure why it mattered. If she had looked at Ali, maybe she would have noticed the discouraged look on her face, like she had a dream and someone just told her she'd never achieve it. But Ashlyn didn't look over.

"How... new is it?" Kelley pryed, her arms were still crossed like she was mad.

"A few months." Ashlyn had a guilty smile. She probably should have mentioned it to someone.

Kelley and Syd's gazes drop and they continue to give her a hard time for a few minutes. Asking for details and how she asked Lauren out, etc. The details was what bothered Ali the most for some reason.

"Okay. Leave the girl alone already!" Ali interrupts and Ashlyn thanks her. Ali feigns a smile. "Don't worry about it." But really she couldn't stand to hear anymore. She's not even sure why she cares but there is something about Ashlyn that intrigues her and she can't seem to shake it.

...


	4. Chapter 4

After lunch everyone went back to the hotel. Everyone but Ashlyn and Ali. They stayed for a while, drinking coffee and talking about everything that came to mind. Conversation was already so easy between the two. Ashlyn wondered why Kelley gave her a weird look before leaving but she figured she would ask about it later.

"Okay... best moment of your life, futbol excluded. Go..." Ali even liked the way Ashlyn called it football instead of soccer. It brings her back to Germany.

"Ooo, tough one. So much of my life has revolved around futbol... umm..." Ali tried to think back. "Well there was this one time in Germany-"

"Ahem." Ashlyn cleared her throat.

"What?" Ali asked amused.

"You were in Germany for futbol. Doesn't count." She teased.

"Oh, it's like that, huh?" She smiled. "Okay, once I was- no, that was during a U-23 camp. Umm." She thought nervously and Ashlyn secretly admired her furrrowed brow.

"Come on. There has to be one thing that stands out." Ashlyn pressed jokingly.

"I can't think of one right now. I think I'll have to get back to you on that... What about you?"

"I don't have one. My whole life has revolved around being a keeper." She said with a sly smile.

"Unfair." Ali teased. "I didn't know this was a trick question."

"I'm just messing you." Ashlyn nudged her with her shoulder and looked into her eyes before smiling and slowly looking away. If Ali didn't know better, she would think Ashlyn was flirting with her. But Ashlyn had a girlfriend so... no.  _No, she isn't flirting. Right?_  


...

The next few days were a lot like that. Training. Down-time. Lunch with an ever-changing group of girls. Only two remaining the same the whole time- Ali and Ashlyn. After lunch, all the others would head back or into town, but Ali would hang back to see what Ashlyn decided to do and go from there.

Kelley gave Ashlyn that look again as she left today's lunch and Ashlyn was reminded to ask her why, since she forgot last time. For now, she ignored it.

Ali got up from the table as some of the girls piled out. She wanted to test something. She had always been the one to initiate their extended time together- engaging Ashlyn in conversation while everyone else stood to leave. She wanted to see if it was one-sided or if Ashlyn wanted the same thing.

Ash was surprised (and a little disappointed) when Ali got up. She tried to play it off but Ali could tell she wasn't expecting it.

Ali waited for Ashlyn to slowly shuffle out from the table and start heading toward the door before she sat back down, thoroughly confusing the keeper. She waited to see what Ashlyn would do now. Would she leave or (very obviously) come back to hang out with Ali?

She did as Ali would have expected.

Ashlyn, with her ever-present confidence, made up an excuse as quickly as possible to explain why she had gotten up for seemingly no reason. "Oh, I was thinking, maybe we could move to the patio. Get a drink? I kind of want a margarita and we're off tomorrow." Ashlyn really didn't want a margarita, the thought actually made her feel sick, but she would sacrifice for more time with this girl.

Ali was glad Ashlyn stayed back. Glad her plan worked. She waited a second before answering and it was just enough time to see something flash in Ashlyn's eyes. Nerves.  _Is she nervous because I make her nervous_? Ali wondered. For someone who was always so confident- she found it endearing.

"I think I could do one." Ali narrowed her eyes and got up again to follow Ashlyn.

When Ashlyn turned to walk out, Ali let a smile take over her face as she followed.

...

One margarita turned into three. And three turned the conversation even easier. Ashlyn noticed her hand on Ali's knee far too many times. Ali noticed herself leaning too close to Ashlyn when she told stories. They both pulled back each time but found themselves there again and again.

"Another round?" The bartender asked and Ali cocked an eyebrow in question.

Ashlyn was reluctant but she answered. "No, I shouldn't. Just the tab, please." She turned slowly to Ali. "Training. You know." She made the excuse even though they already mentioned they were off the next day.

What Ashlyn really meant when she said she  _shouldn't_ was- she shouldn't be in this situation. Alone with a beautiful girl. Drinking and talking and flirting. Leaning into each other as they laughed. Stealing smiles and glances and reasons to touch each other's hand.  _This is wrong._  She had a girlfriend. She knew it wasn't right from the beginning but she didn't think Ali would captivate her so much. No one else ever had and it left her wondering what could happen if things were different. 

It reminded her of the conversation at the first lunch. The tequila gave her the courage to open up. "I'm not that bad." Ashlyn started and Ali looked to her.

"I know." She reassured and nodded her head. And she did- she knew what Ashlyn was referring to.

"I mean like... the other day when Pinoe basically called me a player and all that stuff. I know she was joking but... I don't want you to think I'm a jerk or anything. I'm not that bad. I just... never found the right girl."  


Ali nodded her head and responded in the same tone as the first time. "I know." She smiled and restrained from placing her hand on Ashlyn's thigh. "I know that's not who you are."  _You're different with me._  Ali looked up into her eyes.

Ashlyn mustered every ounce of self-control she had and smiled as she turned away to sign for the drinks. She would give anything to kiss Ali right then. But it was wrong. She had a girlfriend. Ali was her teammate, friend, and... straight. Ashlyn had her fair share of straight-girl crushes, some of which turned into more... but this was completely different. Not by the way Ali was acting but the way Ashlyn felt about it.

...


	5. Chapter 5

The remainder of the three weeks of camp went as usual. The two of them growing closer, spending more time together, hanging out every night. But then it ended. Ashlyn went back to Florida. Ali went back to Germany. They emailed. They Skyped a few times.

But mostly Ashlyn spent hours thinking of what would have happened that day if she didn't have a girlfriend. Ali wondered what would have happened if they had another drink.

The both wondered what it would be like the next time they saw each other.

They didn't have to wait long.

Email from Ali. "Hey you. I'm coming home for a couple weeks around Thanksgiving. I'll be in Miami visiting family. We should hang out! Talk to you soon."

Ashlyn's stomach flipped which certainly surprised her- how could an email make her so nervous? She never felt nervous about anything, especially girls, so why now? She felt excitement flush over her body when she thought about seeing Ali. Especially outside of camp.

She took an hour to write her response.

"Sounds good. Might go to the Keys for a weekend. Could pick you up on the way? Maybe you'll recognize me this time?" She squealed and closed her laptop. _Did I just squeal?_ And quickly left the room to keep herself occupied on something other than Ali.

...

 _Did I drink too much coffee today? Oh my god, my god. Ah I can't sleep. I feel like a kid on Christmas Eve._ Ashlyn said to herself as she laid in bed, kicking her feet. She hadn't been able to sleep for the past two hours. She just laid there going over possible situations in her mind.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she was driving down to see Ali. To go on a road trip. Just the two of them. And she was more nervous than ever before in her life.

...

Road-trip playlist. Check. Car is packed. Check. Cooler has snacks. Check. Avoided drinking coffee... unfortunately check. Ashlyn was on her way.

...

When Ali got the "Here I come" text she was beyond excited. She didn't know what to do with herself. She was already packed and ready to go. _Okay, now I only have to wait 3 hours._ She sighed and flopped on the couch.

...

Ashlyn was stopped at a light. Only a few miles from Ali's house and she swore she was going to go postal if it didn't turn green in 3, 2, 1...

Longest 3 hours of my life. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and wiggled her foot. _Yea, definitely not coffee that's causing this. Calm down. It's just a girl._ But she couldn't help it.

...

The doorbell rang and startled Ali. She had been anticipating it for so long and it still scared her.

She waited a few seconds before going to the door. Just so it wouldn't seem like she was staring at the clock the whole time.

Those few seconds were killing Ashlyn. Killing her.

But it was all worth it when Ali opened the door. Those eyes. That smile. Ashlyn would drive for 3 weeks if it meant she could see her.

"Ash!!" She jumped toward her and when she did Ashlyn wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Welcome home!" Ashlyn said from within the hug and they held on a little longer.

"Ready for some fun in the sun?" She playfully punched Ali's shoulder and followed inside to help with her bags.

"So ready!" Ali exclaimed and Ashlyn remembered just how much she loved Ali's accent. Or mumble. Or whatever it was. She adored it. She could listen to her talk for hours.

Ashlyn took her bags and carried them out before Ali could even protest. She grabbed her purse and phone, locked the door, and followed her out.

Ashlyn's car was so perfectly... Ashlyn. A silver and black Jeep. Perfectly spotless and well taken care of. A surfboard strapped to the top and a UNC tire cover. Ali was almost drooling. _Ughhh, she's hot AND she has a Jeep._

Ashlyn put her stuff in the back and looked to a frozen Ali.

"Having second thoughts?" She teased and Ali finally broke her gaze and looked to Ashlyn as she walked closer to the car.

"Yea..." Ali started. "Not sure I want to be seen with that UNC propaganda." She joked and turned to pretend to walk back inside. "I'll be right back. Need to grab my PSU hoodie..." She continued the joke as she walked toward the house.

Ashlyn chased after her and Ali tried to dodge away but she caught her and picked Ali up from behind, around the waist and carried her back to the car. Ali was laughing and trying to break free but Ashlyn was much stronger. It was pointless.

"No PSU anything allowed in my car." She said as she put Ali down next to the passenger door and opened it for her. "Except you." She smiled and Ali snarled at her before getting in the car.

"Whatever. I packed my hoodie anyway, sucker." She laughed as Ashlyn walked around to the driver side. A smile plastered on her face from the close contact. _Alright, easy girl. She has a girlfriend._

...

"This mix is pretty good, I'm not gonna lie." Ali turns the volume up once they hit the highway. She feels comfortable with Ashlyn- the nerves have died down a little bit and she's just excited to have some fun.

"If goal-keeping doesn't pan out I'll probably be... a world renowned DJ." Ashlyn jokes and dances along to the music and Ali joins in with her.

They talk about what each one did for Thanksgiving, how much Ali loves German chocolate, and how Ashlyn's friends had to convince her out of buying a puppy. They talked about how Ali wanted to learn to surf and how Ashlyn would teach her. Ali realized she never asked where they were staying or if they were meeting anyone.

"My family owns a little house a block from the ocean. We take turns going down but I haven't been in a while so I'm pretty excited." She smiled. But Ali wasn't sure if that meant they were hanging out with her family or not. "And no... we're not meeting anyone." She continued and Ali tried to hide the smile that spread across her face.

...

They drove for a few hours. Talking about everything, dancing to the music, making fun of each other's car-dance moves. This was comfortable. They both felt it. It was like they were friends for years. Instantly connecting and falling into familiar patterns easily.

"It says left." Ali pointed out when Ashlyn put on her right blinker.

"Oh yea, we can turn that off. I know where we are now."

"You sure? Because it says the house is to the left." Ali pointed out again.

Ashlyn chuckled. "I'm sure. I'm going the scenic way." And Ali turned off the GPS on her phone.

Ashlyn did a driving tour of the town. Telling Ali a quick history of each important building, bar, and restaurant. It was a colorful village. The people mostly. Very free and accepting and proud. There was a laid-back feel to the whole island and Ali was excited to explore it more.

"Okay, enough history for one day." Ashlyn turned onto a small side street and then another. Finally pulling into a driveway on the left.

Ali couldn't help but smile when Ashlyn put the car in park. They were finally there. It was a light green house, almost a minty color, with white shutters and trim. Perfectly beachy and adorable. There were flowers and plants carefully landscaped around the whole yard. A stone patio with a beautiful, wooden pergola over it. Even the flowers in the window boxes were perfect.

When Ali got out of the car, she couldn't help but just stare at it. It looked like a little house in a Southern Living magazine. _Beautiful._

She didn't realize how long she was standing there, absorbing it, until Ashlyn cleared her throat. She turned around to find Ash standing at the back of the car, arms crossed across her chest, fully admiring Ali's daydreaming. There was a huge grin across her face and Ali swore that dimple was going to be the death of her.

"Ash, this place is adorable!" She smiled back at her.

"Yea, it's a good one." She looked at it. Sometimes she took it for granted. "It's going to be a good weekend." She gave Ali a huge smile and tilted her head. 

"It is, isn't it?" Ali crinkled her nose and smiled.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlyn unlocked the door and brought her bag and Ali's bag into the little house. She set them down and hung the keys on a hook on the wall.

"I guess I can give you the tour before we bring in the stuff." She teased.

Ali just responded with a smile and nod.

"Okay, built in 1961 this house was the former home of-" She started laughing. "I'm just kidding. I don't know when it was built." Ali shook her head with a smile. Ashlyn continued. "This is the living room. Kitchen. Dining room." She spun around behind one of the couches.

"Very nice." Ali looked around to take it all in. Rustic wood floors, exposed beams, a ton of light pouring through the abundance of windows. Every detail was perfect. There was hardly any clutter. The whole place felt like home.

Ashlyn started toward the hallway. "Over here is the Master bedroom." She opened a door to the left and went in to open the windows and turn on the ceiling fan. Ali stepped in and looked around. _Adorable._ Light blue walls. Dark blue quilt and white, wooden furniture. An off-white area rug on the wooden floor and white curtains.

Definitely a beach bedroom. There were paintings of the ocean, a pier, a sailboat... all hanging from the walls. It smelled like cedar and vanilla.

"Down here is the bathroom." She walked back into the hall and to the left. The next door down. A newly remodeled bathroom with light yellow walls and a bright window. White, granite counter top with a fancy glass sink. "This makes me nervous." Ashlyn points to the sink. "I know I'm going to break it." She laughs.

"Yea, you're not always gentle with things." Ali chuckles.

Ashlyn shrugs her shoulders. "I can be gentle." She says, moving on.

"And this... is the guest room. Your room." She opened the door across the hall.

Ali knew they would have separate rooms but she still hoped for something more. Wishful thinking.

The room was a coral color. Brighter than the other bedroom with one extra window. White furniture like Ashlyn's room, off-white area rug, and a white quilt to match. Ali flopped on the bed and leaned back to lay on it. Staring up at the slow spinning ceiling fan as it sped up.

Ashlyn watched her for a moment. Wishing she could have planned ahead- threw a bunch of stuff in that room and told Ali they were renovating and that they'd have to share Ashlyn's for the weekend. _"If that's okay with you." Ashlyn would say and Ali would blush and smile and say it was perfect._ But nope. Hindsight is a bitch.

Ashlyn opened the windows and turned on the fan in there too. Letting more light into the room as well as the scent of the fresh, ocean air.

"There's a parrot who usually sits in the tree right here. He'll probably wake you up every morning... And at midnight." She smiled. "He's kind of rude. Let me know if he gets out of line."

"I'll be sure to do that." Ali laughed. 

Ashlyn extended her hand for Ali to take. "You still have to see the best part." She beamed and pulled Ali up and with her.

They walked back up the hall, through the dining area and out the sliding doors. Onto the patio. "This is my office." She pointed to the grill. "I'm going to make you the best seafood ever. Real Southern recipes." She smiled. That made Ali internally smile- the fact Ashlyn was looking forward to making her dinner- it was cute. "And over here is my new favorite..."

She walked past the patio set and a bench to the in-ground hot tub. She pulled the cover off and turned it on. Turning to smile at Ali when the water started to bubble. She was so amused and excited. Ali's heart certainly melted at the little things and this was one of them.

"This is new." She pointed out. "Last time I was here they were just starting digging." She twirled her hand in the water. "Actually, maybe I'll turn this off. It's too hot for a hot tub right now."

Ali laughed. "Uh yea, it's like 90."

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes and smiled. "Wise ass." She flicked some water at a dodging Ali and turned off the jets.

...

They walked around to the front of the house again. The patio wrapped around to the front porch and on the side furtheest from the driveway, there was the small stone patio/garden Ali saw earlier.

"I planted all these little trees and bushes last year." Ashlyn pointed to the path leading to the garden. "And set up that little stone patio and the table and stuff. Even put up some lanterns. Good place to sit at night. And in the morning when the hummingbirds go nuts."

She walked to the Jeep and opened the back. "And that's the tour. Hope you enjoyed it. Have a nice night." She pretended to be a guide.

"You're sooo funny." Ali mocked.

"Whatever." Ashlyn smiled and handed her some beach towels and a small cooler to bring in. "I got the rest." She said as she nodded Ali toward the house. Ali left the door open and Ashlyn came in a few minutes later. She carefully propped her surfboard against the wall inside the door and went back out for more.

"Alright!" She closed the door behind her. A longboard in each hand and a back pack on her back. "We are officially ready to vacation right now!" She shouted.

"Woooo!" Ali exclaimed and threw her arms in the air. "Mini vacation!!"

Ashlyn chuckled. "I brought both my boards in case you want to ride one. It's kind of a way of life down here but we could also walk everywhere. It's a tiny Key." She pointed to a map, framed and hanging on the wall.

"I could do that. I'm not very good though so you'll probably want to pretend you don't know me."

"Never!" Ashlyn smiled and Ali did too. "So, let me unpack some stuff and you get settled and then we'll go get lunch?"

"That sounds great." Ali reached for her bag but Ashlyn beat her to it.

"Let me get that, miss." She carried it to the room as Ali rolled her eyes. She placed it on the bed nicely.

"Such a gentleman." Ali teased and Ashlyn walked to pass her on the way out.

"Told you I could be gentle." She winked at Ali and walked down the hall.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been away for a bit but updates coming this week on all stories... starting with this one...

They walked a few blocks to the pier and had lunch at a cafe on the end of it. Ashlyn told a story of how she saw her first dolphin from this pier.

"Question. Do you want to grill tonight or go out to dinner tonight?"

"Umm... grill?" Ali responded but it was more of a question. Ashlyn nodded unconvincingly. "So we can catch up." Ali explained her answer but Ashlyn wanted to grill tonight anyway. For the exact same reason.

Ashlyn smiled. "That sounds good. We can walk to the market for some things and then buy fresh seafood on the harbor."

...

When Ashlyn said fresh seafood, she meant really fresh. They waited in line, walked up to two guys on boat and bought fish right out of their coolers. It was something so normal for Ashlyn- growing up in Florida, right by the water. Things like this happened fairly often.

"Here." Ashlyn handed Ali one of her grocery bags. "I'll carry these bad boys." She pulled an extra bag from her pocket and slid the paper-wrapped fish into it for easier carrying.

"Do you want me to take the other grocery bag too?"

"Nah, I got it." Ashlyn started walking in the direction of the house. "This is going to be so good." She smiled when Ali caught up to her.

...

They went to the beach for a couple hours and relaxed. Ali brought down a couple pina coladas from the beach bar and they laid on their towels sipping them and taking in the sun.

Ali couldn't get enough glances at Ashlyn's side tattoos. She kept catching herself staring as Ashlyn read a surfing magazine. She figured Ashlyn was too preoccupied to notice.

But Ashlyn did notice- she just pretended to read the magazine as she let Ali stare. She liked it.

...

Ali took her shower while Ashlyn did some things around the house. And when she came out- Ashlyn went in.

Ashlyn got partially dressed and walked out to the kitchen in only her sports bra and Nike shorts- intent on making Ali drool a little if possible.

"Hey." She said as she reached over Ali's shoulder from behind and grabbed the BBQ set she put on the counter earlier.

Ali watched out of the corner of her eye as Ashlyn's bare arm moved past her.

 _Please be fully clothed or I'm done._ Ali thought to herself and refrained from turning around to check. She didn't have to look though... Ashlyn went out to the grill to start it and made sure she was directly in Ali's line of vision from the kitchen counter.

Ali could feel herself cocking an eyebrow as she traced the perfect lines of Ashlyn's back. Ali swallowed hard and tried to suppress the visions of standing behind her, arms wrapped around her hips, kissing the top of her shoulders and her neck and-

"Hey." Ashlyn nudged her.

"Y-yea?" Ali snapped out of her daydream to find Ashlyn standing next to her.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Ashlyn laughed.

Ali showed a guilty smile. "Nope." Hoping Ashlyn didn't catch on.

"You got too much sun." Ashlyn teased. "I asked if you wanted me to make you a Mojito. And if you think we should eat in the garden or on the deck."

"Garden, definitely. And..." She opened the fridge. "I'll make the drinks. It's the least I can do for you having me here." She obliged and Ashlyn took it as a fair trade.

Ashlyn pulled her t-shirt over her head and walked back outside.

Finally. Ali sighed, relieved but she also missed the view.

...

"This might be the best mojito I ever had." Ashlyn beamed as she clanked her glass with Ali's.

"Thanks!" Ali smiled back. "Do you need help with anything? Appetizers maybe?" Ali asked.

"Nah, I think I'm good." Ashlyn didn't usually accept help unless she absolutely had to.

"Ash..." Ali semi-warned as she looked at the array of seafood, sauces and spices.

"Haha, okay." Ashlyn gave in. "Want to start on the shrimp cocktail and salad while I grill the fish and vegetables?" She smiled wide.

"Sounds good to me." Ali patted Ashlyn's arm and walked back inside to get started. 

...

Ashlyn threw the Mahi Mahi on the grill. It was marinating while they were at the beach earlier and was ready to go. She skewered some zucchini, squash, onions and peppers and brushed them with a little bit of honey before putting them on the grill.

Ali brought out the shrimp cocktail and salad right when Ashlyn closed the lid. Perfect timing. They sat at the table and shared the shrimp while drinking mojitos. Ashlyn got up every now and then to check on the food and rotate things accordingly. Adding sauce and spice when needed.

When the food was ready, they headed over to the garden and Ashlyn had set-up a little side table for the platter and the salad bowl. Ali tried her best not to tell her it was an adorable gesture. She placed the mojito pitcher there also.

The filled their plates and sat across from each other. Said a toast and started thier salads. Followed by the Mahi Mahi and veggies. And all washed down with their drinks. There was a lantern with a candle in it on the table between them. If Ali didn't know any better, she would think this was a first date.

But she knows Ashlyn has a girlfriend so it's definitely not. _We're only friends. We're only friends. Don't get sucked in._

...

They caught up on the past few months. Teams and friends and family. They never ventured into other aspects. They never talked about who was dating who. Neither of them wanted to bring it up. Neither of them wanted to pretend they wanted to hear about the other dating someone else. But neither of them let on either.

There was something there though. They both felt it at points. Maybe a little bit of flirting between stories and jokes. A little bit of attraction there.

"So... umm..." Ashlyn wanted to tell her something but quickly decided not to.

"Yea?" Ali narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Nothing. Nevermind. Here, let me take that from you, darlin'." She quickly changed the subject and took Ali's plate to stack it under her own and carry inside.

Ali let her go with a skeptical smile on her face. She knew Ashlyn was about to say something. She just wasn't sure what.

...

They cleaned up and sat on the patio as the stars came out and the moon lit the sky.

"I kind of have something else in mind for tonight if you're up for it?" Ashlyn raised her eyebrows.

Ali slowly nodded her head up-and-down, trying to hold back a smile. That's all she ever did with Ashlyn. Smile.

"Good." She got up and extended a hand to Ali and pulled her up. They walked around front and Ashlyn ran in real quick and came out with a longboard in hand. "We can longboard there. It's only two blocks." She suggested and Ali nodded in approval, even though she was nervous. She wasn't exactly good at it.

"Where's the other board?" Ali asked.

"Let's do one for now." She decided. "That way if you're really embarrassing I can walk away." She teased and Ali pretended to punch her in slow motion.

...

"Not bad, Kriegs. Not sure what you were talking about." Ashlyn pointed out. "You look a little nervous though." She smiled.

 _That's because you're holding my hand._ Ali tried to compose herself. "I'm just scared to fall." She lied.

"I have you, don't worry." Ashlyn reassured.

As if that was a que, the board slipped from Ali's feet and she went down. But Ashlyn was holding her hands and wrapped a quick arm around her back to keep her off the ground. Ali's free hand instinctively wrapped around her neck.

They were face-to-face. Inches apart. And Ali couldn't help but let her eyes wander to Ashlyn's lips. "I have you." They repeated in a whisper.

Much to Ali's dismay, Ashlyn brought her to standing position again and let go of her hand. She jogged to get the board and bring it back. _Fuck. Fuck! Why didn't I kiss her. That was the perfect chance!_ Ashlyn wanted to rewind and do it over.

Ali panicked slightly. _Oh my god. I was just going to kiss her. What's wrong with me? She has a girlfriend! Oh, and she's one of my friends. Cut it out, Ali._

"You okay?" Ashlyn asked when she jogged back.

"Yea, I'm good. But maybe you should ride it the rest of the way." She faked a laugh.

"Nah, I'll walk with you." Ashlyn responded and they continued to walk.

...

"You're a mind reader." Ali turned to smile at her when she saw the ice cream shop at the end of the street. She picked up the pace, like there wasn't a line already.

"I love this place. It's the best."

They walked with their cones to the beach and sat next to each other on the board.

"Want to hear something funny?" Ashlyn asked, already giggling a little.

"Of course."

"When I was younger, I always tried to follow my older cousins to the beach at night on vacation but they wouldn't let me because I was too young... and annoying... but probably really because they were drinking." She chuckled. "I tried every night until my one cousin told me alligators ate seven-year-olds if they went to the beach after sunset. So then... I was terrified to go to the beach after that." She laughed some more. "Which doesn't really work out when you live _at_ the beach. So I freaked out about alligators and wouldn't step foot on the sand for a few weeks." She shakes her head at herself, still chuckling.

"You're a nerd." Ali laughs with her but scoots closer. "I know that was just your way of telling me you're scared right now." She teased. "It's okay. I'm here." She entertained the joke.

"I'm not seven anymore. I don't believe that." Ashlyn scoffed.

"Have I ever told you what Ali is short for?" Ali continued with a cheesy grin on her face.

Ashlyn leaned away from her slightly. "I know where you're going with this and it's super corny so don-"

"Ali-gator!" She pounced on Ashlyn and cut off her sentence, tackling her to the ground. "Oh no! You're on the sand!" She yelled dramatically. "You know what that means." She playfully bit a hysterically laughing Ashlyn on the forearm and continued to keep her pinned as Ash squirmed to break free.

She eventually decided to let Ashlyn breathe and sat back on her hips, brushing the hair out of her own face.

"I'm never telling you a story ever again." Ashlyn pretended to pout but it was hard not to smile with Ali straddling her.

"You know that shit was funny." Ali said pointedly. She watched as Ashlyn involuntarily looked her up and down. She took it as a bad sign, not noticing the smile Ashlyn had while doing so. Ali slipped off her lap and stood up. Extending a hand to pull Ashlyn to her feet.

But she liked the way it felt- to be so close to Ashlyn, sitting on her hips. There was something about her that made it impossible for Ali to avoid. She never got like this with anyone and Ali could already tell it was going to be a long few days. _Hands off her, Ali._

...


	8. Chapter 8

Ashlyn helped her up and they started the walk back to the house.

When they got to their block, Ashlyn put the longboard down and anchored it by putting her feet on the inside edges of the wheels. She motioned for Ali to step on.

"I don't know, Harris." Ali joked as she stepped on anyway, both hands on Ashlyn's shoulders to steady herself.

"Its okay." Ashlyn turned so she was facing up the street but made sure the board stayed put with her remaining foot.

Ali took a deep breath as she felt Ashlyn's hand trail across her lower back. Ali knew she was only doing it to support her but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering.

Ashlyn slowly moved her foot and guided Ali (and the board) back toward the house.

When they got to the driveway, Ali suddenly jolted forward which caused her to lose her balance and Ashlyn again had to catch her.

"Sorry!" Ali laughed when Ashlyn finally let go. "Must've hit a rock." She said as she recovered and stood on her own.

"Happens to the best of us." Ashlyn chuckled with her but she was well aware Ali did it on purpose. _Good to know._

...

They watched a movie that night and just relaxed. Keeping it low key since they had a few more nights ahead of them.

It was a little chilly when the wind blew through the open windows and Ali shivered enough for Ashlyn to notice.

"You cold?" She asked but Ali nodded 'no'.

Except right then another breeze blew through and she shivered again. Ashlyn raised an eyebrow and Ali let out a guilty smile as she now shook her head 'yes'.

"I'll get you a blanket." Ashlyn leaned to get up but Ali stopped her.

"Or we can just use this one..." She pulled a white blanket off the back of the couch with a smile.

"Or that... yea." Ashlyn chuckled. Not noticing she was leaning on it the whole time.

Ali strategically pulled the blanket across Ashlyn's lap and then into her own. Unfolding it slowly as she watched out of the corner of her eye- Ashlyn following her hands and their every motion.

Exactly what Ali was trying to accomplish.

"You want some of this?" Ali's voice snapped Ashlyn out of her daze.

"Yea, sure." Ashlyn responded cooly, unaffected.

Ali spread the blanket over herself and scooted closer so they were only inches apart. She gave Ashlyn about an inch of the corner of the blanket and tried not to laugh.

"Oh, thanks." Ashlyn pretended to be thankful as Ali laughed. "This will definitely keep me warm." She continued sarcastically and playfully pushed Ali.

"Fine, you can have some more." Ali played along and finally gave Ashlyn more of the blanket.

"So generous of you." Ashlyn teased and Ali moved a little closer.

"You're welcome." She said as she leaned into Ashlyn's side and rested her head on her shoulder.

Ashlyn swore her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't let it be known, and she let Ali keep warm along her side.

...

They got more comfortable as the movie went on. Both of them felt right leaning against the other but neither of them knew if the other was okay with it.

The more tired Ali got, the closer she leaned, and Ashlyn accommodated it by wrapping and arm around her back and pulling her closer.

That was the sign Ali needed- to know it was okay.

The rapid beating of both their hearts should have been a sign in itself.

...

They eventually fell asleep together- Ashlyn lying with her head on the arm of the couch and Ali lying with her, arm across her stomach. Both of them completely spent from the day.

This wasn't a strange position for either of them- both had snuggled with their friends over the years. But something felt different this time. It didn't feel platonic.

...

Ali was the first to wake up. Becoming completely aware of their position- she worried what to do about it until she realized she was going to do exactly what she wanted- cuddle closer and go back to sleep.

She burrowed back under Ashlyn's arm and smiled- taking in the intoxicating scent of her. It was something Ali committed to memory the day they met. Clean laundry and soap and a little bit of Old Spice. Ali's own personal drug.

The motion stirred Ashlyn from her sleep and she pulled Ali up closer, to rest her head on her shoulder, and Ashlyn sleepily kissed her temple.

Ali caught herself smiling until she realized something. She feared Ashlyn was doing this all in her sleep. Confusing Ali with her girlfriend and that was why she kissed her temple.

Ali suddenly stiffened and slowly pushed herself up on one elbow.

Ashlyn's heart dropped. _Fuck. I shouldn't have done that._ But she didn't dare move.

"Ash." Ali said softly and she put her hand on Ashlyn's shoulder to wake her.

Ashlyn responded with a groan and pulled the blanket up further. 

"Ash, we should go to sleep." Ali smiled at Ashlyn's cuteness.

"We were asleep." Ashlyn protested.

Ali chuckled and gently pulled the blanket back down. "I know. But I don't think your girlfriend would be happy to hear you slept with another girl." She meant literally slept. And Ashlyn knew that but it still made her heart go wild.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Ashlyn mumbled into her own arm which was now draped over her head.

 _Okay, now she's talking nonsense._ Ali told herself as she moved to get up.

"Come on." Ali pulled the blanket off completely and Ashlyn quickly curled up in a ball to maintain the heat. This only made Ali chuckle and move in to tickle her.

Ashlyn lasted about two seconds before jumping off the couch. "I'm up! I'm up!" She laughed and slinked out of Ali's reach. "Jeeze, woman."

Ali laughed as she folded the blanket and put the pillows in their correct spots and Ashlyn took care of their tea mugs.

They met at the hallway and hugged goodnight- Ashlyn's arms around Ali's waist and Ali's arms around Ashlyn's shoulders. Ashlyn again kissed Ali's temple before they broke.

 _Dammit. Why do I keep doing that?_ She kicked herself and pulled away. "Night, Al." She said quickly and turned to walk to the bathroom before Ali could even respond.

Ali stood there for a second. _Or maybe she didn't confuse me with her girlfriend?_

...

They both slept a little later the next morning. It was vacation after all and neither of them wanted to take what little vacation they had for granted.

Ali was leaning on the counter with a cup of orange juice and brochure about the island when Ashlyn finally came out.

"There she is!" Ashlyn exclaimed, as if she had been looking for her all day.

"Oh good, you're up in time for dinner." Ali teased. She had only been up ten minutes longer. And it was only 11:00.

"Alright, Sleeping Beauty." Ashlyn teased. "Not all of us slept through the entire movie." She tousled Ali's hair lightly as she walked by.

"Not the entire thing!" Ali laughed.

"Most of it!" Ashlyn countered. "And there I was- stuck watching a romantic comedy all by myself."

"You liked it." Ali teased and Ashlyn shook her head side-to-side. "Whatever. At least I don't talk in my sleep."

"I don't." Ashlyn looked at her confused.

"You told me you didn't have a girlfriend." Ali chuckled.

And suddenly Ashlyn figured it out. But Ali was still in the dark so Ashlyn decided to verify for her.

"I wasn't asleep." Ashlyn leaned on the counter across from Ali and smiled. "And I don't have a girlfriend... anymore." She stood back up and walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "We broke up." She casually mentioned over her shoulder.

"I- oh my god, Ash. I'm sorry! I didn't know." Ali fumbled for words. She felt so bad for making fun of her for it.

"Don't be sorry." Ashlyn smiled confidently, completely unaffected by it. "Wasn't meant to be." She shot Ali a smile before walking to the stove and turning on the burner. "French toast?" She asked, a huge smile spread across her face when she was sure Ali couldn't see it.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another two-chapter update from my phone. I'm too impatient. Excuse any errors.

Ali wanted to ask what happened but at the same time she didn't. So she tried to get past it. She couldn't help but feel a little awkward about making fun of Ashlyn at first.

They went down to the beach for the day and brought snacks to hold them over until dinner.

"Out on the the town tonight?" Ashlyn asked as they packed up to head home.

"Yes!" Ali smiled. She couldn't wait to check out the local places.

"Nice. So maybe we'll go in a little early to check out some shops and get a drink and then dinner?"

"Okay." Ali agreed happily. Anytime spent with Ashlyn was a great time so she planned to let her make the decisions.

...

"Alright so... I'm going to go for a ride real quick." Ash grabbed her longboard when they got back. "So I'll jump in the shower when you're done. See you in a few?"

"Sure." Ali agreed. "Be careful." She said and they both froze and looked at each other. Ali said it like she was Ashlyn's mom.

They both laughed and Ashlyn shook her head.

"Okay, Ma!" She called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

...

Ashlyn took a ride around the closest streets. Making sure to stop at her favorite place and walk out toward the water. It was a secluded area- through a bunch of trees and she was sure only a few people knew about it. She liked it better that way.

She sat on piece of driftwood that had been there for years and took in the clear water. She watched the pelicans circle above- hoping for a meal as boats passed by in the distance.

This is where she felt at peace. Like she could reset for a moment and think about things. In the past it had been thoughts of soccer and the future of her career or family things. But now... all she thought about was Ali.

She was pretty sure she's falling for this girl.

...

They were showered and ready to go when Ali walked down the hall in an off-white sundress with little, blue flats. Her hair cascading over one shoulder and falling perfectly against her skin,

Ashlyn was sitting on the couch, playing on her phone when she walked out. She quickly looked up and when her eyes landed on Ali her gazed slowed as she took in the view. She took a moment to admire her.

Thankfully, Ali didn't notice because she was too busy looking for her sunglasses on the kitchen counter.

A million thoughts were running through Ashlyn's head. A million scenarios of her and Ali. She decided tonight was a good time to begin to test the waters.

She knew Ali was unlike any other girl in this world. Ashlyn had to be perfect. Funny and witty. Smart and caring. Confidently bold (which was natural for her). And herself. She had to be herself.

_Well... here goes nothing._

"Hey, beautiful. Looking for something?"

Ali was snapped out of her search by Ashlyn's question- and the fact she called her beautiful.

"I can't find my..." She trailed off when her eyes met Ashlyn's. She, not so discretly, let her eyes trail down Ashlyn's figure as she checked her out. If she had seen Ashlyn's smirk she would have known she was caught. But she didn't.

Ashlyn was wearing navy blue shorts, rolled up once at the bottom, with gray & white boat shoes and striped socks. Her gray tank top hugged her at all the right places- it accentuated her slim figure and made her tan shoulders look amazing. She had a nautical striped button-up slung over her shoulder and a huge grin on her face.

Ashlyn just let it happen. Its not everyday a girl like Ali Krieger cruised her. And since there was no one quite like Ali Krieger, Ashlyn felt extra special.

Ali pulled herself out of the daze. "I... what did you ask me?" Ali tried to recover but failed miserably.

"Are you looking for something?" Ashlyn asked plainly, not wanting to put Ali into overload.

"Sunglasses- yes! I don't know where I put my sunglasses." She replied.

"There's a pair on the bathroom counter." Ashlyn pointed out and Ali remembered putting them down in there earlier as she walked down the hall to get them.

...

They stopped in a bunch of stores and galleries as they walked along the main street. One of the gallery owners knew Ashlyn and came running out of the back to give her a hug. Ashlyn just laughed and hugged back.

"I haven't seen you in ages, Ash!" The eccentric woman exclaimed.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Ashlyn smiled and tried to think when she was there last.

"How's grandma?"

"Oh jeeze, that woman is always great!" Ashlyn cheered.

Ali always loved how proud Ashlyn was of her grandma. She found it endearing. 

"And Chris? I saw him a few months ago and he just started a new job."

"Yep, still working there. He loves it- gets to travel a bit so it keeps him busy."

"Great, great." She looked up at Ashlyn and smiled and then turned to Ali. It was like she didn't notice she was there until now. "Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Ruby."

"Hi, I'm Ali." She smiled sincerely and shook her hand.

Just the way she said that made Ashlyn's heart skip a beat. The way Ali's words seem like they get stuck on her tongue for a second before hitting her lips. It was one of Ashlyn's favorite things in the world. She could listen to her talk all day.

"I've known Ruby since I was a kid. Her son and I used to play at the beach together." Ashlyn explained. "We were besties."

Ruby smiled and winked at Ali. "He's still available, Ashlyn." She teased.

"I'm still gay, Ruby." Ashlyn laughed.

"I know. I know. I'm only teasing." The woman patted her on the back lovingly.

...

They moved on to the next store. And the next. Until they made their way to one of the bars for a drink.

They sat at the outdoor, wrap-around bar and watched all the people passing in the street as they sipped their drinks. It was one of the fancier places in the town but everywhere on the key was accepting of all attire. They were dressed up but most of the patrons were in cut-off shorts and t-shirts.

Ali liked the mentality of this whole place.

...

They talked for a while about childhood vacations and summer and compared it to now- having almost no time for vacation and certainly no free summers. Neither one would trade it for anything though.

"And I think about the future. Like kids and stuff, ya know. I know its do-able but... _how_ do they do it?" Ashlyn admired the work ethic of the mothers on the team.

"I know, right! I mean- I definitely want kids but probably after soccer." Ali joined in.

"Yea, same. Can't do it all at once." Ashlyn added and then started to chuckle.

"What?" Ali smiled.

"Nothing... just, why are we talking about kids? We're such adults right now." Ashlyn teased.

Ali amusingly shook her head. "We're old." She sighed and Ashlyn scoffed.

"Maybe some of us!" She laughed and winked at Ali who just playfully scowled and took another sip of her drink.

...

Ashlyn paid for both drinks and Ali insisted she give her money. But Ashlyn refused. She planned on making this night all about taking care of every aspect for Ali. Drinks. Dinner. Dancing.

They walked to a cute place on the water, nothing fancy and Ashlyn gave her name to see if their table was ready.

_She made a reservation?_ Ali smiled to herself. 

They were early so the hostess told her she would come get them when it was ready and Ashlyn guided Ali to the back. They stepped outside to an area dedicated to bocce ball and turtle races.

"Like, real turtles?" Ali asked with a huge grin.

"Ha ha. Yea." Ashlyn nodded and they made their way to the racing area. "Want to race me?" Ashlyn asked and Ali looked a little apprehensive.

She shook her head 'no' with an innocent smile.

Ashlyn just chuckled at her. "Want to be on my team if I race somone else?" She asked softly.

"Okay." Ali agreed. Really- she didn't know if she wanted to touch a turtle. Otherwise she would have taken Ashlyn on in a heartbeat.

"I'll let you choose the fastest one." She guided Ali with a hand on her hip to pick out a contender for the race.

"Oh, this guy. Definitely." Ali pointed to the one that was squirming around the most. "Total winner." She scrunched her nose at Ashlyn and smiled.

...

Two high school aged boys challenged them to a race.

"They obviously haven't seen our guy..." Ali mumbled jokingly so only Ashlyn could hear.

Ashlyn looked to her and nodded. "Yea, no one would accept this challenge if they knew his ways." She played along and walked toward the starting line with the turtle in hand and Ali trailing behind.

She stopped right before they got there and turned back to Ali.

"Though, I have a sneaking suspicion they came over here because you're hot, so..." She whispered with a smile and turned back to shake their hands.

Ali couldn't help but blush at that. She took note of the fact Ashlyn said "because you're hot" and not "because **they think** you're hot". It made Ali wonder- _does that mean Ash thinks I'm hot?_

...

Of course they won (but really only by a hair) and Ali made sure to brag about it playfully with the kids. Ashlyn shook their hands and called it a fair match before they parted ways with them and the turtle.

They walked over to the bocce ball area and Ali gently elbowed her. "Think we have time for a game?"

Ashlyn looked over her shoulder just in time to see the hostess wave her over. "Doesn't look like it. Take you down after?" She raised her eyebrows in a challenge.

"Yea, right!" Ali scoffed. "I'm going to kick your ass sooooo bad." She bragged in anticipationas they walked up for their table.

...

They made a bet before playing bocce- loser bought the winner's drinks all night. They were both pretty confident they would beat the other.

"I'll take a vodka crannnnnberry!" Ali cheered with her arms in the air when she realized she won.

Ashlyn tried not to be a sore sport. She really wanted to beat her. But the way Ali was smiling was totally worth it.

"Jokes on you." Ashlyn said so only Ali could hear. She moved close to talk into her ear. "I already planned on buying your drinks tonight." She winked as she walked up to the bar to order another round.

Ali was left with a gaping expression and a fluttering in her stomach. She knew she was in trouble with this girl.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of this two-chapter update.
> 
> Next up for updates:  
> Birthday Weekend (follow-up)  
> FlashBack  
> Summer Fling  
> (in no particular order)

The plan was to go dancing but after playing a few more games of bocce- Ali was kind of "over it". She was having fun here. Just hanging out with Ash.

They stayed there for the rest of the night, drinking and laughing and playing games. Eventually both were ready to move on and Ashlyn suggested they go back and relax in the hot tub.

Ali loved the idea. She was ready to relax and just hang out. It was nice to have a break from having to do things and go places.

A guy stopped them on the way out and offered to buy Ali a drink. Ashlyn couldn't help but feel a little jealous and protective. She wanted to tell him 'no' but knew it wasn't her place.

She didn't have to though. Ali spoke up.

"Thank you but..." She looped her arm with Ashlyn's. "She's the only one who can buy my drinks tonight." She said sweetly and before telling him to have a good night and walking out the door.

She turned to Ashlyn when they got outside and they shared a laugh before heading back toward "home".

Ashlyn instinctively put her button-up around Ali's shoulders and wrapped an arm around her as they walked. She didn't even notice she had done it- until Ali wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled closer. It was friendly... or was it more?

...

When they got back, Ashlyn started up the hot tub and they changed into bathing suits.

Ashlyn was already in the water when Ali came out- she wanted to have the best vantage point of Ali in a bikini.

"Jeeze, what took ya so long?" Ashlyn pretended she had been waiting forever.

Ali walked over and handed her a bottle. "Getting you a beer." She said slyly before climbing into the hot tub.

 _God, this girl is awesome._ Ashlyn took a sip. "Thanks!"

...

They talked for a while. They always had great conversations.

There was still one question in the back of Ali's mind and now, with a little liquid courage, she decided to ask it.

"So what happened with you and... your girlfriend?" Ali felt bad for not remembering her name.

"Lauren?" Ashlyn's presence changed.

 _That's it._ "Yea. If you don't mind me asking. Its just- I feel bad that I didn't know."

Ashlyn brushed it off. "Seriously, don't feel bad at all. It just wasn't working out. I liked her and all, a lot actually. But it wasn't going anywhere." _Because all I could think about was you._ Ashlyn quietly continued. "I didn't love her." She said finally.

Ali felt bad now for bringing it up. "I'm sorry things didn't work out." _Kind of._

"Absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Everything happens for a reason. Otherwise I might not be here drinking beer with my dear friend Ali." Ashlyn smiled. Completely non-chalant about the whole thing.

She noticed Ali felt bad and decided to lighten the mood.

"Or should I say... Ali-gator." She moved quickly across the hot tub toward Ali who tried to escape but Ashlyn captured her. "Arrrg I got you!" She said and gently wrestled a giggling Ali into her arms.

"Who's... corny now?" Ali managed to get out through laughter and trying to escape.

"Still you!" Ashlyn teased as she continued to wrestle with Ali and pretended to bite her shoulder.

Somehow Ali managed to break free. She caught Ashlyn's wrists in her hands and tried to hold her off as she stood to get out of the hot tub. She planned on getting back in when the attack was over.

She got one foot up on the step to get out but slipped and fell right back in.

Right onto Ashlyn's lap.

It all happened so fast. She instinctively grabbed a hold of Ashlyn to keep from fully going under. Her hand held tight where Ashlyn's shoulder met her neck.

Ashlyn had her around the waist anyway- she would never let her fall. She pulled Ali up quickly- so they were practically face-to-face as she held her safely. It looked like she had just dipped Ali on the dance floor.

"I got you." She said huskily and looked at Ali but not in her eyes.

And Ali was looking down at her. Never being this close before. Even in the night time she could see every one of Ashlyn's freckles. She never liked freckles before. _But these are adorable._ She admired them in silence.

For someone with as much confidence as Ashlyn, she was being awfully shy right now. Having Ali this close was almost unmanageable. Ashlyn feared she would make a move she would regret.

Ali saw the apprehension and almost got up. But the alcohol made her stay. She wanted to be near Ashlyn- no matter what the cost. She pulled closer and wrapped an arm around Ashlyn's shoulder.

"Did you know I used to play baseball?" Ali asked out of nowhere and leaned back to give Ashlyn some space.

"Huh?" Ashlyn wasn't sure what that had to do with anything.

Ali just kept going. "Yep. For two years because Kyle played. I didn't really like it though."

She was acting like sitting on Ashlyn's lap was a normal occurance.

"Oh." Ashlyn replied after a moment. "Cool." She said slowly, looking at Ali weird.

But Ali was afraid to face her. The tension was so thick.

Ashlyn adjusted a little in her spot.

"Am I hurting you?" Ali said softly, innocently, and their eyes met.

Ashlyn just about died right there. She couldn't even speak. The things she felt in that moment when their eyes met were incredible. All she could do was shake her head side-to-side.

"You sure?" Ali was now second guessing it. She started to move off. "I can get u-"

"No!" Ashlyn said a little more eager than expected and pulled Ali closer. She tried to recover. "You weigh nothing." _Oh good. Words. I still know how to use them._ Ashlyn was trying to regain her cool.

"I mean... I work out sometimes." Ali teased and allowed herself to settle back down. She was bringing it back to normal.

"Wow, I was going to say..." Ashlyn played along.

"Mhmm. Yea." Ali smiled. Her words catching on her tongue again.

...

They sat like that and talked for a while until Ali started to doze off. All the sun and drinks had caught up to her. She had worked her way to lean her head on her arm so her forehead was nuzzled right up to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn would have slept in the hot tub if meant she wouldn't have to wake Ali, let alone lose their close contact. But she knew she had to get her up.

"Hey..." She said gently and leaned back to catch her eyes.

"Mmm?" Ali opened her eyes a little but they slowly closed again. She rubbed her forehead on her arm and moved closer, letting out a little sigh.

Ashlyn bit her lip- that was the single cutest thing she had ever seen. She almost gave in right then but knew they had to get out of the tub now or they never would.

"Alex, we should go to sleep." She said softly.

It must have brought Ali back to reality. She sat up and pushed back a little, realizing how she was sleeping **on** Ashlyn. And **in** the hot tub.

"Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She mumbled and yawned.

Ashlyn laughed. "Don't be sorry. I know I'm boring." She joked.

"No." Ali said groggily. "You're great." She mumbled with her eyes closed.

Ashlyn cracked a smile at that and reluctantly nudged Ali to get up.

She grabbed her hand when she did and held it as she walked up the steps to get out. Just in case she slipped like before.

Little did she know- the slip earlier was partially a mistake. Partially a Ali's plan to test her. So far she was bordering maybe-there's-something-there and maybe-there's-not. Ali was still unsure.

Ashlyn dried herself off with one of the towels she laid out and then brought one to Ali. She wrapped it around Ali's shoulders and tugged her a little closer before hugging her, pinning Ali's arms to her sides. She looked so damn cute all wrapped up that Ashlyn couldn't help it.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Ashlyn said. She continued. "But... let's really find some dancing tomorrow."

Ali nodded into her chest and smiled. She'd seen Ashlyn dance a little before and she thought it was adorable. She wasn't sure how she'd be able to handle it without stars in her eyes but she could try.

Ashlyn let go of the hug and rubbed up and down Ali's arms on the towel to warm her up. Even doing that sent electricity through her body. She imagined dancing with Ali, against Ali. It was sure to be intoxicating.

Ali's leaning into her. Her arm around Ali's waist. In a crowded bar or club where they would be forced to have no distance between them. She was smiling without even noticing it.

Until Ali giggled at her and woke her up.

They both shuffled into the house and down the hall toward their rooms.

Ashlyn had a moment of boldness. She grabbed Ali around the shoulders and pulled her in for another hug. "Goodnight, you." She whispered and kissed Ali's forehead. She let it linger for a second longer- just to get the point across before slowly backing away and into her room.

Ali stood there for a moment. "Goodnight." She whispered after Ashlyn was long gone and smiled before finally walking to her room.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated from my phone so don't mind any typos...

Ali woke the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee and shuffled out of her room. She slept in later than usual. Vodka drinks and beer will do that to you. 

Ashlyn was no where to be found but there was an empty mug on the counter next to the coffee pot. A bag with cinnamon/sugar French crullers sat nearby with the local paper and Ashlyn's keys beside it.

Ali filled her cup and walked out to the front porch. There was the blond- her hair dripping wet, wearing a wetsuit and sitting indian-style on the bench. She had her coffee in her hand and a smile on her face when she turned to Ali.

"Good morning." Ashlyn beamed. Obviously on a high from surfing.

"Well aren't you in a good mood?" Ali smiled and sat down next to her.

"Always." Ashlyn nodded and went back to staring down the street.

Ali smiled because it was true. Ashlyn always seemed to be in a great mood whenever she was around her.

"The waves were horrible." Ashlyn laughed. "Almost non-existant. But it would be a good day for learning if you want to try later?"

Ali always wanted to learn to surf. Always. Her eyes lit up.

"YES!" She answered so quickly it startled both of them. "I mean... maybe, you know, if we're bored or something." She smiled.

Ashlyn admired that smile for a second and right before Ali could ask what she was looking at, Ashlyn cracked a smile and spoke.

"You're cute. You know that?" She said smoothly.

Ali wasn't expecting that. She blushed and smiled and tried to hide both but Ashlyn caught it.

"You do. Don't you?" It was a rhetorical question but Ashlyn asked it anyway. She shook her head with a huge smile. "

Ali took a sip of her coffee and and raised her eyes to Ashlyn. Making sure to make her cutest face possible.

Ashlyn just adored it for a second and nodded her head.

"Yep. She knows it." She affirmed to herself but out-loud.

Yes, Ali knew she was "cute". But what she didn't know was just _how cute_ Ashlyn thought she was... The cutest.

...

After beach time and a late lunch they went on a little surfing expedition.

Ashlyn wanted to take Ali to her favorite spot- and knowing the waves were calm today- she figured it would be decent for a beginner. She threw the boards in the back of the Jeep and packed a cooler.

Ali couldn't help but marvel at how attractive Ashlyn looked in a wet suit- it was making her sweat a bit.

They stopped at Ash's surf shop of choice to rent Ali a wet suit and then made their way to the top of the key. Drove out to the furthest point. And parked under a patch of palm trees.

"This..." Ashlyn hopped out and spread her arms wide. "Is one of my favorite spots in the world!"

Ali chuckled at her excitedness and jumped out.

Ashlyn pulled the boards out of the trunk and out of their bags before giving one to Ali.

"Let's teach you to surf!"

They walked down toward the water and Ashlyn veered to the left.

"This way." She coaxed Ali toward the trees and Ali was a little confused but went with it.

They pushed through the trees and walked to a clearing of sand with a little dock at the end before it reached the water. It was their own little oasis. Now Ali knew why this was Ashlyn's favorite place.

"Wow!" Ali looked around and smiled.

"I know, right?!" Ashlyn agreed as she knelt down and began digging a hole. She then took Ali's board and put it down in the sand- fins fitting into the hole so they wouldn't get crushed.

She motioned for Ali to hop on.

"Oh, we're starting from the wayyy beginning. I see." Ali teased.

"Gotta teach you the right way. Can't have you getting hurt." She reached for Ali's hand and led her onto the board.

It was completely unnecessary, grabbing Ali's hand, but she did it because she could.

Ali was done making jokes and stepped on the board, keeping her eyes on their joined hands the whole time. Ashlyn was too- so she caught Ali's stare out of the corner of her eye. It egged her on.

...

After a few minutes of what-to-do and what-not-to-do, they were ready to hit the water. Ashlyn taught her about doing a "duck dive" on the way out. They paddled away from the dock, past the waves, and sat on their boards waiting for a good one.

Ashlyn took the first to show Ali how its done.

Ali needed her to do another demo because she didn't watch what Ashlyn was doing the first time. She was only watching Ashlyn. But she blamed it on needed two lessons before trying it herself.

Ashlyn thought nothing of it and rode another one to the shore.

"You ready?" She asked when she came back out and Ali nodded.

"Ready as ever." She was always up for trying something new and Ashlyn admired that.

"You choose the one you want and take her in." Ashlyn smiled.

"Okay." Ali got ready to take one. Started paddling. And then backed-off and let it go.

She sat back on her board.

"What if something goes wrong?" She asked without turning around. "We didn't go over that." She wasn't really that worried.

"IF something goes wrong, and it won't, I'm right here." Ashlyn reassured.

"Okay." Ali nodded and paddled back to Ashlyn. "Let me try this again." She said.

Ali was mostly worried about being bad at this. She was good at most things so she wanted to keep it that way. Especially in front of Ashlyn. She wanted her to be impressed.

...

"That was great!" Ashlyn rode one in after her and hopped into the water. "Are you sure this is your first time?" She teased.

"Yea." Ali smiled. She thought she did pretty well but knowing Ashlyn thought so too made her more confident.

Ashlyn trudged her way over to Ali in the waist deep water and crushed her in a leaping hug. Taking them both down to the water.

"You did it!" She shouted when they got up and they wiped the water from their faces.

Ali smiled a huge grin.

"Let's paddle out!"

...

It was mostly beginners luck on the first wave as Ali was a little less coordinated on the ones following.

They rode in their last wave of the day and laid the boards on the dock to dry as they drank water and ate the snacks Ashlyn brought. Their legs dangling off the side of the dock. Toes in the water. Wetsuits unzipped and folded down.

Ali laid back at one point and Ashlyn watched out of the corner of her eye. She took in what she considered to be the most beautiful girl in the world. She let her eyes run up her legs to her hip bones, over her right stomach, and to her chest before she realized what she was doing.

She quickly turned away and tried to blink the thoughts out of her mind. But it was too late. The thoughts were there before anyway... but now they were even harder to dismiss.

Ali caught part of Ashlyn's stare and grinned to herself before rolling toward her. She propped herself up on her elbow.

"Thanks for taking me out today." She said with a soothing voice.

Ashlyn turned her head to find Ali facing her. Ali's hair dripping over her shoulder and her skin glistening in the sunlight.

"Sure. Anytime." She said as she took a gulp. 

She noticed Ali look down to her lips for a moment.

"We should do it again sometime." Ali whispered and leaned closer.

Ashlyn watched her, anticipating her next move. But Ali was just testing her- making sure she was on the same page.

When Ali got close enough- she pulled herself to get up. She purposely made it seem to Ashlyn like that was her plan the whole time- getting up. But she also wanted to trick Ashlyn into thinking she was going to kiss her.

Ashlyn played it off like nothing happened. Like she wasn't also leaning in for the kiss. But man, did she feel stupid.

Ali studied her reaction and made a mental note. _So that's a green light on testing the waters even more tonight._ She walked back to the cooler, grinning the whole way, knowing Ashlyn couldn't see her smile.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to update my stories in order but this one was stuck in my head since the last update so... I had to do it now. Here ya go.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think so far.

They had dinner downtown at a patio restaurant and people watched while talking away. They always had great conversations with each other- it came so naturally.

After dinner was margarita-time! Ashlyn got a regular one and Ali got the raspberry margarita. They sat at the outdoor bar and talked some more. They were so absorbed in their conversation- they didn't realize the time fly by. It was already after midnight.

"I thought you were taking me dancing?" Ali teased when she noticed the time.

"I am. Why? What time is it?" Ashlyn thought it was only ten o'clock.

"Midnight." Ali smiled.

"Oh my god, girl! Drink up. Let's go!" Ashlyn started to down the rest of her drink and looked to Ali from the corner of her eye.

Ali was just smiling and watching Ashlyn with an amused look.

"What?" Ashlyn laughed.

"I finished my drink like ten minutes ago." Ali pointed out with a smirk.

Ashlyn had been so caught up in listening to Ali and talking to Ali... and gazing into Ali's eyes, yea, mainly that- she didn't notice she was done with her drink already.

Ashlyn looked down to Ali's empty glass and smiled.

"You're a lush." She teased and tried to change the subject.

Ali just gave her a look and pulled her closer by her arm as Ashlyn finished the last sip of her drink.

"So are you." Ali whispered into her ear before she made her way to the bathroom so they could leave.

She knew full well that Ashlyn was probably watching her walk away right now. She made sure to walk smoothly, hoping to keep her gaze as long as possible.

...

Ashlyn was waiting at the entrance when Ali walked out and over to her- again making sure to get the walk just right. She wanted all of Ashlyn's attention tonight.

Ashlyn watched- hands in her pockets, leaning back against the beam behind her, looking cool, calm and composed- as usual. She waited all he way until Ali was right in front of her.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Let's go." Ali nodded confidently and looped her arm with Ashlyn's. An action that sent electricity through Ashlyn's spine as she wasn't expecting it.

Having Ali on her arm made Ashlyn feel like a million dollars. Such a simple gesture held so much significance to her. She wished she could show Ali off to the world but felt like her protector at the same time. 

...

They walked a few blocks to their destination and Ali was excited for some drinks, good dancing, and whatever else may come with the two. She had a plan to use both drinking and dancing to her advantage tonight. She wanted to make it impossible for Ashlyn to resist her.

Ashlyn planned on watching what she drank- she didn't want to get drunk and do something she regretted. She'd been there before and wasn't interested in ruining things with Ali.

But she was already feeling the margaritas and figured she'd need at least one more to get her dance moves ready.

It was loud inside. Really loud. But the great-for-dancing kind of loud that they wanted. And neither of them minded since it meant they had to pull close to hear each other talk.

"What can I get you?" Ashlyn shouted over the music.

"What?" Ali cocked her head in question. She couldn't hear over the music.

Ashlyn leaned in to speak into her ear.

"What do you want to drink?" Ashlyn asked again. Trying her best to keep her hands at her side and not put them on Ali. She had to clench them into fists to keep them to herself.

"Um, I'll have-" Right then someone bumped into Ali- pushing her right into Ashlyn who instinctively placed a hand on her hip to steady her.

Ali watched as Ashlyn stared down the person who mistakenly bumped into her. It made her smile. Ashlyn had always been protective of her and Ali always liked that about her.

"Tequila!" Ali yelled over the music and snapped Ashlyn out of it.

"Tequila what?" Ashlyn finally looked back to Ali.

"Let's do a shot of tequila." Ali corrected and Ashlyn gave her a look.

Ashlyn was not ready to go shot for shot with this girl. She knew too much tequila had a tendency to make her dance moves awesome- but it also had a tendency to make her extra drunk.

She knew she could handle it- but wasn't sure what it would do to her self-control.

Ali could see Ashlyn contemplating something.

"Unless you can't keep up with me?" She purposely teased with a little reverse psychology, knowing Ashlyn could never turn down a challenge.

"Two shots of 1800, please." Ashlyn got the bartender's attention immediately. 

She turned back to Ali with a challenging smirk as if to say 'it's on'.

...

Ali ordered two bottles of beer after their shots and handed one to Ashlyn who was bopping her head to the music.

"We should go downstairs and see the band and then come back up in a bit." Ashlyn shouted over the DJ.

Ali nodded up-and-down. "Okay!" She agreed and followed Ashlyn through the crowd.

At one point, Ashlyn grabbed her hand so they wouldn't lose each other in the sea of people dancing and drinking. She intertwined their fingers and her heart soared when she felt Ali grip tight and go with it.

Ashlyn was losing the battle with her self-control already. Ali's touch was addicting. She needed as much of it as she could get right now.

...

They moved to the front of the crowd and watched the band for a while. Dancing and bumping shoulders as they drank their beer and sang along to the music.

There was one guy who kept trying to dance with Ashlyn. She thought it was pretty funny. She would look to Ali with an amused grin and roll her eyes.

Ali would just shrug and smile and keep dancing. She thought it was funny too.

Until it just got annoying...

Ashlyn's cool was wearing thin and she could only move away from the guy so many times as he drunkenly danced into her. It was starting to distract her from having a good time and neither of them liked that.

But Ali _did_ like this song. So she didn't want to go upstairs yet. She had to think quick before Ashlyn decided she was ready to move on.

Ali turned to face Ashlyn and stood in front of her, back to the band. She pulled her in to speak into her ear.

"He thinks you're interested in him." She said with a smile.

"Well, I'm not." Ashlyn was still laughing but this dude interfering with her time with Ali.

"Prove it." Ali challenged and looked Ashlyn straight in the eye before turning around and playfully dancing backward into her.

Ashlyn laughed but she thought it was cute. And it also made her nervous. If it were any other girl- Ashlyn wouldn't think twice- but she was trying to do right by Ali. So instead of moving in- she stayed back and let it happen.

Ali noticed her apprehension but wasn't going to give up that easily. She was on a mission to test the waters tonight.

She turned back around to face Ashlyn.

"Or don't. That's fine." She shrugged as she looked over to the guy and took a step in his direction. "Maybe I'll dance with him instea-"

That was all Ali needed to say and Ashlyn pulled her back in- arm around her waist.

"Okay..." Ashlyn chuckled. "I'll dance. I'll dance." She gave in. She lost the battle with Ali and the battle with herself.

 _A little dancing never hurt anyone._ She told herself with a smirk. She knew she was probably in for more than dancing. 

...

They ordered another beer and went upstairs to switch up the scene and check out the DJ.

The dance floor was crowded and moving along to the beat. Ashlyn always liked this kind of dancing better anyway. She got right to it when her feet hit the dance floor.

There it was- Ashlyn's adorable dancing skills.

They mostly danced around with a few other people, sometimes with each other, and sometimes did their own thing. But they didn't stray too far from each other- always within arms length of the other one.

Ali pulled Ashlyn down to talk into her ear.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom." She said.

"Okay, I'll get us another round." Ashlyn nodded. "Meet back here in five?" She asked.

"Yea." Ali nodded up-and-down.

"Good, because... I think you owe me a dance." Ashlyn smirked suggestively.

She was beyond avoiding flirting right now. Alcohol wiped that notion away during the last drink.

"Oh really?" Ali raised an amused eyebrow.

Ashlyn nodded and leaned into Ali's ear and placed her hand on the small of Ali's back. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"I mean, I _did_ teach you how to surf today so..." She teased.

Ali smiled at the flirtation as she looked over Ashlyn's shoulder. Yes, she wanted to dance with her... but she also wanted to make her work for it a bit.

"We'll see." Ali pulled back and winked at Ashlyn before making her way to the ladies room.

Ashlyn watched her disappear before turning to the bar and ordering one more round.

...

She felt a hand on the small of her back while she was closing out her tab and figured it was Ali. But she was annoyed when she turned around and it was the guy from downstairs.

Before he even had a chance to say anything, Ali came back and stepped in.

"Hey!" She gave Ashlyn an amused grin but could tell she wanted out of this situation. "Sorry..." Ali turned to the guy in mock apology as she grabbed for Ashlyn's hand. "I owe her a dance."

He said nothing and watched them walk away. Completely harmless guy but totally annoying.

"Thanks." Ashlyn laughed when they got to the dance floor.

"For what?" Ali feigned oblivion.

"For getting me away from the annoying guy." Ashlyn replied, pulling close to her ear so Ali could hear over the music.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She responded slyly and gave Ashlyn a look before dancing into her.

A look Ashlyn had seen many-a-time. From many-a-girl. But never from Ali.

_Yep, she's flirting with me._

...

When the song ended, they didn't separate. They stayed out there for a couple more songs. Ali kept dancing up on Ashlyn and Ashlyn kept finding ways to pull her closer. They were both pretty comfortable with it.

Ali decided to be bold and push it a little further. 

She finished her beer a few minutes ago and put it to the side. She then grabbed for the bottle in Ashlyn's hand and when Ashlyn tried to get it back- Ali put a palm to her hip and held her off. It was a little more than friendly.

Ali grinned at her and pressed her lips to the mouth of the bottle as she took a sip. 

Ashlyn watched as Ali gave her a challenging look- as if to say 'what're you going to do about it'.

She couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little. She had no idea Ali had it in her... and she was definitely enjoying it.

Ali winked at her and handed back an empty bottle before turning to dance away.

Ashlyn grasped her wrist and pulled her back close- exactly what Ali wanted her to do. 

They were breathing heavily, only inches apart as their eyes met.

Ashlyn slid her hand down to intertwine their fingers and brought her other hand up to the back of Ali's neck. Pulling her in close. Her lips a centimeter away from Ali's ear.

"Want to get out of here after this song?" She asked, making sure to breathe out just enough to make Ali's heart flutter.

Ali nodded her head numbly. She wanted to flirt with Ashlyn for sure... she just didn't know how well it would work. And now that Ashlyn was game- Ali was shy again.

...

Neither one was ready to sleep when they got home. There was something more to the night- they both could feel it as they bumped shoulders and laughed together on the walk home.

Ali suggested they go in the hot tub again.

They sat next to each other this time. They talked quieter, more intimate.

They shared a beer and passing it back-and-forth turned into a little game almost. Ashlyn would be sure to let her finger linger on Ali's when she handed it to her or took it from her.

She could tell it made her nervous- she knew she had the okay to push things a little further.

"I'm gonna go get a water. Do you want one?" Ali asked a bit later.

She put her hand on Ashlyn's biceps when she did it. Again, the touch was more than friendly and they both knew it. 

The only thing they didn't know was who, if anyone, was going to make the first move.

"...Sure." Ashlyn responded after a moment. Still distracted by the contact. Again, there was that addicting touch.

She missed it as soon as Ali let go and moved to the steps of the hot tub. She needed it back. She couldn't control herself anymore.

"Do you remember last night when you fell on my lap like THIS..." She grabbed Ali's wrist and gently pulled her so Ali fell into her lap again. 

Ali was completely caught off-guard. She nodded up-and-down as she held tight to Ashlyn's shoulders.

"Yea." She said quietly as her heart pounded in her chest. She looked at Ashlyn with wild eyes that said it all.

"Well, I've been regretting not doing this ever since..." She said as she brought a hand to Ali's jaw and tilted it so their lips could meet.

She kissed Ali like she had never kissed anyone before. She kissed her like it was her only chance. 

Ali immediately reciprocated as she relaxed into the kiss and pulled herself closer, still across Ashlyn's lap.

Ashlyn pulled back to gauge Ali's reaction but didn't even get that far when she felt Ali's lips on hers again.

They started back up with slow and short, pressing kisses and worked their way to longer kisses, pulling each other back-and-forth with their mouths.

Ashlyn was mostly in control of the motions but they shared the kiss equally and were both getting really into it.

Ali moved her hand to Ashlyn's neck and held her closer as they continued.

To Ali- it was a long time coming. To Ashlyn- it was a bit of a surprise.

...

They broke apart to catch their breath after a few minutes and giggled against each other as they did so.

Ali's hand slid down to Ashlyn's collar bone as she laughed into her neck and rested her head on Ashlyn's shoulder. It felt comfortable, like common ground, and they both took note of it.

"Umm..." Ali blushed as she broke the silence. 

"Yea..." Ash laughed in agreement.

Neither of them really knew what to say but both of them wanted to do more of that kissing each other thing.

"Sorry..." Ashlyn said sheepishly. "Let me get that water for you." She made her way out of the hot tub and grabbed a towel to run inside before Ali could protest.

When she came back outside, wearing shorts and a t-shirt over her bathing suit, Ali was drying off on the side patio. Ashlyn handed her the water and sat down on the lounge chair. 

Ali pulled on an extra-long t-shirt and sat next to her. The tension was still there and there was only a little bit of space between them. She tapped her feet on the ground for a little bit and then slowly turned her head toward Ashlyn to speak.

But stopped herself when she caught Ashlyn's eyes.

Ashlyn was leaning her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hand. She was turned toward Ali and donning a shit-eating grin.

"What?" Ali blushed. A little shy about it.

Ashlyn didn't say anything. Her smile only grew wider and she chuckled. 

Ali looked at her, expecting an answer.

"I'm going to kiss you again." Ashlyn said as she slowly moved in, following Ali's lips the whole way, pausing to look in her eyes a second before connecting their lips again.

...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts?

"Good morning." Ali smiled when Ashlyn walked into the kitchen the next day.

Ashlyn couldn't control the knowing, mischievous grin on her face.

"Good morning." She repeated back to Ali who looked down and shook her head a little.

She knew why Ashlyn was smiling.

"How did you sleep?" Ashlyn diverted the conversation before things could get awkward.

"Pretty good. That parrot paid my window a visit this morning." Ali laughed.

"Haha, yea. Annoying, right?" Ashlyn comiserated. She had to listen to him in the past.

"Totally. Such a hangover aggravator." Ali agreed with a smile. She pulled out a frying pan. "I'm gonna make an omelette. Want one?"

Ashlyn grabbed a water from the fridge to aid her own hangover.

"Actually..." She took a sip before continuing. "I was thinking we could grab breakfast in town. I want to take you to my favorite cafe." She said and nervously waited for an answer- hoping Ali would go with it. "If... that's okay."

The corners of Ali's mouth turned up in a smile and she fought hard to contain it.

"Sure. Yea." She nodded. "Let me get ready real quick? I'm kind of a mess right now."

Ashlyn narrowed her eyes in confusion. Ali looked perfectly fine to her.

"What?" Ali looked at her like she was worried.

"Nothing you just... I think you look fine." She said hesitantly and walked out to the patio as Ali made her way down the hall.

Ali went to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She had last night's make-up under her eyes. She was still wearing her pajamas- leggings and a slightly baggy t-shirt. And her hair was a up in a messy, really messy, bun.

 _Is she blind?_ She laughed to herself.

Outside, Ashlyn was laying on the lounger they sat on last night. The lounger they made out on last night. Where she later kissed Ali goodnight. And she wondered what it all meant.

She also wondered what Ali could possibly be doing right now to look any better than she already did.

...

They waited for a table to open up and Ashlyn caught herself gazing at Ali a couple times. She would turn her head quickly and hope she was the only one who noticed.

But she wasn't. Ali realized too. And she made sure to catpure Ashlyn's glace every time.

...

The waiter walked them to a table and Ashlyn pulled out Ali's chair for her.

"Thanks." Ali said and blushed as she sat down.

They both opted out of mimosas as they were still recovering from last night and settled for coffee and orange juice instead.

"Long night?" The waiter teased when he brought back their drinks.

"Oh yea." Ashlyn responded and then thought back to the end of the night. "But like... the good kind of long night." She tried to clarify for Ali's purposes and did her best not to look at her.

Ali could tell she was back-pedaling. She thought it was cute and decided to make her a little more nervous. She joined in...

"Yea, like... **really** good." She said to the waiter but Ashyn knew it was directed at her.

Ashlyn looked up to Ali and caught her eyes a second before Ali dropped them to the menu.

"Nice." The waiter responded, totally oblivious to the fact he was only a prop in this conversation. "So, what can I get you girls to eat?"

...

They spent breakfast talking non-sense and mostly avoiding the subject of last night.

Until Ashlyn decided to be bold...

"So, about last night..." She started, gauging Ali's reaction to see if she could go on.

"Yea..." Ali said and cracked a smile.

_That's a yes..._

"Was that... okay?" Ashlyn asked nervously. Unsure why she was so cautious right now.

"Uh, yea..." Ali started. Unexpecting of that question.

She saw a change in Ashlyn's eyes when she responded- like Ali's reply was not what she was expecting.

Ali quickly recovered.

"Yes. That was more than okay." She continued shyly.

"Yea?" Ashlyn pressed for confirmation.

Ali sighed a little before going on.

"I was, kind of, hoping that might happen." She confessed. "At some point.... you know." She rambled.

Ashlyn accepted that answer. Now she had another question.

"So, if it were to happen again... you'd be okay with that?" She was doing a good job of not letting her nerves show.

Ali tried to hold back a smile.

"I mean, yea. IF it were to happen again- I'd probably go with it." She said with a smirk, suddenly gaining back her confidence and wit as she teased Ashlyn.

"Oh okay." Ashlyn played along. "I'll keep that in mind." She winked casually at Ali and leaned back in her chair. "You know... IF the situation arises." She teased back.

...

It happened again...

They went for a walk after grilling dinner later and came back to the house to watch a movie and relax for the rest of the night.

Both anticipated something to happen but for a while- nothing did.

Ali had an idea to ease the tension.

"I think I'm going to have some wine. Do you want some?" She asked. She certainly didn't want to drink with a hangover but she was hoping it could open up some opportunities.

"Sure." Ashlyn accepted easily.

She was not looking forward to drinking but she hoped it would get them a little closer. And maybe give her some courage. She braced herself for a night of wine and movies and hopefully a little more.

"Here ya go." Ali handed her an empty glass and plopped down next to her on the couch. Just a little bit closer than she had been sitting before.

She poured Ashlyn's glass and watched out of the corner of her eye as Ashlyn stole a glance at her. Ali made sure to pour it extra slow so Ashlyn could take it all in. When she noticed Ashlyn check herself back into reality, she stopped pouring.

"Thanks." Ashlyn looked her in the eye and held her gaze for a moment.

Ali thought something might happen right then, but it didn't.

Ashlyn gave her a smile and a look before propping her feet up on the coffee table and leaning back into the corner of the L-shaped couch. She was testing Ali to see if she would push for something more.

Ali was onto her little game. She filled her own glass, put the bottle down on the table, and leaned back. Right into Ashlyn's shoulder, her ear even with Ashlyn's cheek, as she made herself close and comfortable.

The ball was in Ashlyn's court now.

But Ashlyn just froze for a moment. Looking at Ali out of the corner of her eye. Having her this close was so tempting. She could smell Ali's perfume and feel the softness of her shirt against her arm. She could feel her breathing in and out.

 _Do something! She's testing you._ Ashlyn told herself and decided to go with it.

She pulled her arm out from under Ali and adjusted a little to get more comfortable before wrapping her arm around Ali's hips and pulling her closer.

Ali was fully in her grasp as she leaned back against Ashlyn. Her heart was racing with anticipation as she settled into the blonde.

"Comfortable?" Ashlyn asked slyly.

Ali turned slightly to her and noticed Ashlyn's eyes drop down to her lips.

"Yea." Ali exhaled and was only inches away from Ashlyn. She noticed her lick her bottom lip and Ali felt like she was in a trance.

"Good." Ashlyn's eyes darted back up. "Its a longgg movie." She teased and turned her attention back to the TV.

Ali was left a little confused as to what just happened- she kind of thought that was it.

Ashlyn re-focused on the movie. She just wanted to make sure Ali was still on the same page.

She was.

...

Neither of them paid much attention to the movie. How could they? The tension was so thick.

Ashlyn pulled her a little closer and hooked her chin over Ali's shoulder to snuggle a little bit more.

Ali smiled at the gesture and leaned back so Ashlyn could get closer. She was being so cute with Ali and Ali couldn't resist it.

"Comfy?" Ali asked with a smile. She figured where this was headed.

"Mhmm." Ashlyn hummed and kissed her cheek.

It felt like so much more than a friendly kiss.

When Ali felt Ashlyn's lips leave her, she turned her head to kiss Ashlyn's cheek. She was certainly pushing the boundaries a little.

And Ashlyn knew it. She turned to Ali and tilted to kiss her cheek again,s lower this time, and then moved to capture her lips in a perfect kiss.

Ali went with it, positioning herself more toward Ashlyn as the kiss progressed. She leaned into it. She pulled Ashlyn with her when she pulled back a little. She ran her tongue along Ashlyn's bottom lip to reel her in. To keep her addicted.

Ashlyn smiled every time she did that.

"You're a good kisser." She whispered with a smile when they broke and pulled a smitten Ali back into her.

Ali took that to heart. She figured Ashlyn knew what she was talking about.

...

A while later, deep into a make-out session, Ashlyn had pulled Ali into her lap. Her hands wandering up Ali's sides and down her thighs. She could tell she was getting really into it.

She debated whether to slow it down or keep going. She debated it for a while. And then Ali reached for the hem of her own shirt and Ashlyn's concentration was shattered. She felt her hands on Ali's without even noticing what she was doing. She grabbed the hem and lifted it over Ali's head before dropping it on the couch next to them.

She pulled Ali into a kiss by her neck, Ashlyn's forearm grazing the lace of Ali's bra and her soft skin in the process.

She let her hand trail down, over one of Ali's covered breasts and to her stomach. Her fingers drawing patterns when she got there. And even though Ali was a little ticklish, they never broke the kiss.

...

A few minutes later, Ashlyn had Ali on her back as she slid her body between her legs and moved in again.

Ali was welcoming of the gesture and wrapped her fingers around the back of Ashlyn's neck, pulling her closer as they kissed.

They were both getting into it and Ashlyn trailed kisses down Ali's jaw and chin, then down her neck until she landed at her collar bone. Ali's skin erupted with goosebumps and Ashlyn decided to spend some time there.

Kissing. Licking. Biting. 

Ali let out an unexpected whimper and Ashlyn moved back up to capture the end of it in her mouth. Ali laughed a little at herself for getting so caught up.

Ashlyn pulled one of Ali's legs up around her waist and settled in further as Ali's heel rubbed at her lower back.

She caught Ali's expression at this sudden advance and immediately back-pedaled. She pulled back a little and broke the kiss.

Ali looked... nervous.

Ashlyn didn't want to pressure her. Especially since this was her first time with a girl. She wanted to give her the respect she deserved. 

"We should stop." Ashlyn said reluctantly and Ali's eyes darted to her.

"We don't have to..." _Shit. What's wrong?_ Now Ali looked really nervous.

Ashlyn tried to fix it.

"Well, not _stop_ \- because I want to do this - but slow down a little." She clarifed to ease Ali's worries.

"Okay..." Ali slightly propped herself on her elbows so she could kiss Ashlyn. "We can slow it down." 

Ali knew that was probably for the best. They should take it slow, especially because they're best friends. And teammates. And still getting to know each other. She didn't want to rush anything with all of that on the line.

Ashlyn continued...

"I don't want to pressure you for your first time." She said sweetly as she kissed Ali softly and slowly on the lips. 

Ali could tell she was genuine. And it was cute.

So Ali made sure to make this next kiss count. She wanted Ashlyn to know she was still in this. She leaned up a bit and nudged Ashlyn before kissing her with all she had.

She sat them up while still kissing and put her hand to Ashlyn's chest as she broke away and leaned their foreheads together.

"We'll take it slow." She reiterated and cracked a smile.

Ashlyn chuckled and got up to give her a hug.

"Goodnight." Ashlyn said when she let go.

Ali nodded and grabbed her phone to go to her room. 

"By the way..." She looked Ashlyn in the eye and then leaned to whisper in her ear. "This isn't my first time." She said seductively and pulled back. Giving Ashlyn a challenging look and walking away before she could react.

Ashlyn stood there completely blown away. She was totally speechless for a good period of time. Every ounce of cool had left her. She was now fully, entirely caught-up in Ali Krieger.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update, finally... sorry about that. Stuff's been crazy.

"It isn't my first time." Echoed again and again in Ashlyn's brain as she tried to sleep.

That was definitely something they did not touch on in their hours of deep conversation. Ashlyn just assumed Ali had never done that with a girl. She was mad at herself now, knowing she assumed wrong.

She could be with Ali right now. But nooooo she had to assume they should take it slow. She tossed and turned- wishing she could fall asleep. Or wishing she knew this ahead of time so she could have a good reason to not be sleeping.

...

Ali slept just fine that night. With a huge smile plastered on her face.

 _Ashlyn Harris... likes me._.

...

"Someone's up early." Ali said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and patted Ashlyn on the back.

Ashlyn just groaned in reply. She certainly did not get much sleep. She had to use all her self-control to keep from knocking on Ali's door later last night - it was that bad.

"We should go surfing again today and then grill tonight." Ali beamed, obviously well rested.

 _God, you're perfect._ Ashlyn couldn't help but smile.

Thankfully, Ali was behind her and too preoccupied with pouring coffee to notice.

...

Surfing was a little easier this time. Ali had enough skill to stand up for most of the time. Ashlyn was impressed by the athleticism.

Ali had paddled back out and plunged herself into the ocean. She was treading water and splashing at Ashlyn to join her. She swam further from her board and closer to Ashlyn's to get better splashes on her.

When Ali got close enough, Ashlyn launched herself and cannon-balled right next to her. The last thing she heard before hitting the water was Ali squealing as she tried to get away. The first thing she heard when she came back up was Ali's hearty laugh.

Ashlyn didn't even know what came over her but that laugh triggered something and she acted without thinking and pulled Ali into a deep kiss.

After that, it was more kissing than surfing and the two eventually called it a day. The each chose one more wave to ride in and would judge the other on a scale from 1 to 10.

"I'd say... an eight!" Ali decided.

Ashlyn shrugged. She was a perfectionist. An eight was okay, considering it was a small wave, she convinced herself.

'What am I?" Ali asked with a cute smile as Ashlyn trudged out of the water to meet her.

"You, my dear, are a ten." Ashlyn said smoothly. "Your last ride in however..." Ashlyn smirked. "Was about half that."

Ali smacked her arm playfully, though the ten compliment was cute.

"What if I didn't lose my balance those two times? Then would it be a ten?" Ali asked eagerly.

Ashlyn nodded confidently but sarcastically.

"Oh yea. For sure. Let's call Roxy right now. I think you're the next pro." She teased.

"Whateverrrrr." Ali shook her head with a smile.

...

They sat on the dock again eating snacks while they stole glances at one another and flirted a bit.

Ashlyn didn't waste any time to steal a kiss from Ali when she had the chance. Which was often as Ali repeatedly leaned into her when she spoke. She naturally gravitated to Ashlyn.

Ali lost her train of thought everytime Ashlyn's lips met hers and had to snap herself out of the Ashlyn trance a couple times.

...

Their touches were lingering a bit more as they got everything ready to make dinner.

Ali would find a way to reach around Ashlyn real close and Ashlyn would find a way to lean closer to her. The tension was so thick it was getting hard to concentrate and they both found themselves caught up in it.

Ali forgot what she was doing a couple times and Ashlyn dropped a utensil on more than one occasion. They'd be lucky if the food turned out half-way decent, if they even made it to the dinner table.

...

After dinner they decided to hang out in the hot tub.

After a lot of small talk and making jokes, Ashlyn got down to business. She had to know.

"So... you said last night wouldn't have been your first time..."

Ali cocked an eyebrow at that and then nodded, realizing she has the upper hand right now.

"True." She concurred.

"You've been with a girl before." Ashlyn doesn't ask so much as she states it.

"I have." Ali admits but only gives her that much. "Have you?" She teases.

Ashlyn gives her a cocky look, they both know Ali knows the answer to that, and Ali breaks into a smile.

"Sorry, I had to." She teases and bumps her shoulder into Ashlyn's.

"So, last night when I assumed you wanted to take it slow..." Ashlyn started. "I was wrong?"

"Uh..." Ali likes the forwardness but she's certainly not prepared for it. "I mean. I'm okay taking it slow or not." She says vaguely. Her nerves are back.

"Really?" Ashlyn scoffs with a smile. "Because you looked pretty nervous... kinda like you do right now." She teased.

Ali looks down to the water and contemplates what she's about to say.

"You make me nervous too." Ashlyn beats her to it and Ali's eyes dart up.

"I just, I don't know what it is, but I really... you're really... I want..." Ali doesn't know where to begin and she's interrupted by Ashlyn chuckling.

"You're really cute when you're nervous." Ashlyn says, leaning closer.

"You're really hot." Ali blurts out and then closes her eyes and grits her teeth in embarrassment at doing so. She thinks she just ruined the moment.

But then she hears an amused "thanks" a second before Ashlyn presses her lips to hers.

...

"You sure about this?" Ashlyn asks breathlessly after she lays Ali down on her bed but before she crawls on top of her.

"Yea." Ali nods confidently. She couldn't wait any longer if she tried.

Ashlyn checks her expression to make sure and Ali rolls her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sure." Ali says as she pulls Ashlyn to her by the waistband of her board shorts. That was all she had on at this point.

"Just making sure." Ashlyn amused and climbed on top before starting to work on her neck.

"I already told you... its not my first time." Ali giggles at the sensation of Ash's tongue on her skin.

Just Ali saying that gives Ashlyn the chills, in the best way possible.

"Say it again." She commands playfully.

"This isn't my first time." Ali exhales as Ashlyn's hands wander.

"Mmmm." Ashlyn groans in approval and bites down lightly on Ali's neck. "You're so hot."

...


End file.
